Many game boards have been developed in which the object of the game is to earn money through the accumulation of business assets. Some such games deal with the concept of commodities, which are purchased at some price and then held for speculation, in the hope that they will command a higher price when sold.
No game is known to simulate the situations common in many businesses, wherein raw materials are purchased at one stage, converted to a finished product at another, and sold in the marketplace at yet another. More particularly, there is no game which is know to be reflective of the wine industry, wherein wineries grow or purchase grapes, bottle the wine made from those grapes, and sell the finished product in various markets.